dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Box Ghost
"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I have control over all containers cardboard and square." The Box Ghost is recurring character and a ghost villain in Danny Phantom. He is the laughing stock of the Ghost Zone. Usually serving as a cameo, his main function in the series is to serve as comedic relief instead of being an actual antagonist. History The Box Ghost first appeared in "One of a Kind." He makes his attack on a warehouse, returning by the end of the same episode by entering Danny's class only for him to be defeated again. In "Splitting Images"'' the Box Ghost makes the attack on Danny in the beginning of the episode and actually manages to best him. The Box Ghost returns in the end with his new name, "''The Mechanical Frog Ghost", but he immediately changes his mind when the mechanical frog malfunctions. In "Prisoners of Love"'' he meets Danny at an area in the Ghost Zone where human-world objects are kept. Walker and his lackeys eventually arrest them both. In prison, the Box Ghost and all the other ghosts teamed up with Danny to escape. He made a brief appearance in "Lucky in Love"'' while Danny was on a picnic with Paulina (actually Kitty in disguise) only to be beaten up by Danny to impress her. He showed up briefly in "Life Lessons"'' where he was used as bait by Skulker to lure Danny and Valerie, chased by the latter in the end. He returned in ''Reign Storm where he displayed his new power to control bubble wrap. He, along with the other ghosts, teamed up to stop Pariah Dark. He briefly appears in "Identity Crisis,"'' taking offense to Danny and his friend's lack of care towards his already low level of threat. In the alternate future of "The Ultimate Enemy" he and the Lunch Lady Ghost are married and have a child (humorously called Box Lunch). His future self is muscular, and had an eye patch and a hook, due to injuries sustained by Dark Danny. He is considerably more dangerous and violent in this future. He is also more powerful than his present self, able to fire cube- shaped ectoplasmic constructs of destructive energy. It should also be noted that this version is no longer the comedic relief he once was but a more serious, sadistic old man who wants nothing other than revenge. As a side note, he is quite possibly the leader of the future version of Danny's ghostly enemies as he attacked Danny the most. Box Ghost is one of the ghosts who helped Danny save Christmas in "The Fright Before Christmas." He later makes another appearance in Secret Weapons, where he traps Tucker and Sam and fights Danny. He ends up escaping after Danny was sucked into the Fenton Thermos (yet again) by his sister Jazz, who calls the Box Ghost "Crate Creep". His biggest (and only main) appearance took place in "Boxed Up Fury," when he steals Pandora's Box after frustration from the lack of fear he inputs in others, forcing Danny to seek her himself in order to stop him. They eventually succeed, with Pandora ultimately forcing the Box Ghost to tidy up the mess he created. The Box Ghost's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." He is seen only briefly on a few occasions, once being defeated by Masters' Blasters and again as one of the many ghosts to help Danny turn the entire planet intangible so that the Disasteroid can pass through it. Powers and abilities Current Powers *'Intangibility: Standard ghost power. *Invisibility: Standard ghost power. *Flight: Standard ghost power. *Telekinesis: He has the ability manipulate and control objects with the mind. His telekinetic power is visible only in the form of green ghost energy emanating from his hands and the subject of the telekinesis; his ability allows him to fully lift and manipulate objects in any way his mind can think of, in order to control boxes and, to an extent, the items inside of them (ghosts can just phase through the boxes though). *'''Superhuman Strength: He is superhumanly strong, as he is seen wrestling with a rookie Danny at least once. *'Spectral Body Manipuilation': He is also able to manipulate his body in order to make his head detach and and spin, his eyes pop out on stalks. *'Superhuman Resistance': He is more resistant to damage than a normal human. S01e03 Box Ghost intangible escape.png|Intangibility S01e03 Box Ghost phases through wall.png|Invisibility S03e08 Box Ghost popping brain.png|Spectral Body Manipulation S03e08 eyes popped out.png|Spectral Body Manipulation Box Ghost spectral body manipulation spining head.jpg|Spectral Body Manipulation S01e05 Box Ghost dents the lockers.png|Superhuman Strength S01e03 Box Ghost glowing hands.png|Telekinesis S01e03 raising the boxes.png|Telekinesis S01e03 Box Ghost telekinesis.png|Telekinesis S01e03 Box Ghost floating.png|Flight Possible Future Powers *'Ghost Ray': In "''The Ultimate Enemy", the future version of Box Ghost has gained the power to fire blue ghosts rays *'Ecto-Energy Constructs': His future self can create purple cubes with his ecto-energy. It is unknown if Box Ghost will still gain this power in the future or not. S02M02 Box Ghost shoots ghost ray.png|Blue Ghost Ray Box Ghost energy box.jpg|Energy Construct energy box S02M02 Box Ghost multiple energy boxes.png|Energy Construct energy boxes Former Powers In ''Boxed Up Fury, after he stole Pandora's Box, he temporarily gained unlimited evil power which made him unstoppable. During this episode he had: *'Ghost Rays': he was able to fire powerful blue ghost rays that almost knocked Danny and Pandora out as well as firing powerful red eye beams. *'Thermokinesis': he was able to generate heat to defrost himself from Danny's ice attacks. *'Ecto-Energy Absorption and Redirection': Also, he could backfire Danny's attacks with Pandora's box *'Enhanced Reflexes': his dodging had become better. S03e08 Box Ghost blue ghost ray.png|Blue Ghost ray S03e08 red ghost ray.png|Red Ghost Ray (eyes) S03e08 Box Ghost energy absorption.png|Absorption S03e08 Box Ghost energy redirection.png|Redirection S03e08 Box Ghost and Pegasus thawing out.png|Thermokinesis Sightings Trivia *Rob Paulsen, the voice of the Box Ghost, also voices Mark Chang from Butch Hartman's other show, The Fairly Oddparents and voice as P.J from A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie. *It can be presumed that the Box Ghost was a mover when he was alive and died on the job due to his outfit and powers. However his manner of dying is unclear. *Next to Skulker and Vlad, the Box Ghost is the third most seen ghost in the entire series. Gallery es:El Fantasma de la Caja Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Recurring antagonists